Chocolate Tragedies
by Kumori-sama
Summary: A new kid is coming to Wammy's and should arrive in a matter of minutes, but what happens when Roger receives a phone call about a car accident? Will this new orphan find refuge in a certain blonde chocoholic during his most painful battle yet? Read and you shall see!/Forgive me for the terrible summary, I SUCK at them! XD MattxMello! Rating for future chaps of yaoi and stuff.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

**AN: ****This is a MattxMello story. In the future it will contain, yaoi (BOYxBOY), fluff, angst, and graphic pasts! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Please excuse any bad grammar and or spelling errors! D: I have worked quite hard on this and I hope you all like it. ;D **

**Please comment and follow! I already have the next chapter almost finished but if you want me to finish quicker comments help! XD**

**_I do not own Death Note or the character! I only own the plot of this_**** story!**

* * *

"Mello, I am getting tired of these stunts. This is the 8th time this month I've had to speak to you about terrorizing the younger children," said an elderly man commonly known as Roger. Mello, the culprit, casually leans inward against an old faded blue chair. Crossing his arms over his chest he says, "Hey! That little snot nose shit deserved it! Everyone knows better than to take my chocolate!" A scowl seemed to be permanently placed on his features.

Roger sighs in defeat. Slowly massaging his temples with one hand, he moves a few files over with the other, one of which still having a red sticker signifying a new child on it.

"A new kid?" Mello asks the elderly man.

Taking out a faded white handkerchief Roger coughs softly and then adjusts his glasses to fit securely on the bridge of his nose. Returning the piece of cloth to his suit pocket he clears his throat and says;

"Yes...It says here that the boy's name is Matt, he's 13 years old and was removed from his home due to an unfit father and was placed in a foster home. I'm assuming they couldn't handle him so now they're sending him here. This is him," he says handing the blonde boy a photo of the boy.

Mello snatches it up and allows his icy orbs to gaze over it.

The child in the photo was a stunning young boy with shoulder-length maroon hair; he wore a black and white striped shirt and worn jeans. What caught Mello's eye the most was the bulky goggles the boy wore around his face, masking his emerald eyes.

After starring long enough, he returns the photo to the old man.

Roger closes the small file he had previously been reading and sets it aside once again; before he could say anything else Mello began bombarding him with questions. "When'll he be here? Who's he going to be rooming with? What kind of classes is he taking? Will he-" the blonde boy was cut off by a grumble and sharp glare from the man before him. "Mello..." he said, clearly warning him. Mello raises his hands insinuating he would stop. Roger breaths a weary sigh.

"He should arrive within the hour-" Mello quickly glances at the clock hung on the wall. _So in about 20_ _minutes_he thought. "As of this moment you and Near are the only ones who don't have roommates," he said while glancing at the clock as well.

"He can stay with me!" Mello replies, a bit to quickly for his taste. He blushes softly and turns his gaze to the ground. Roger in turns sighs and calmly says, "That's fine, but only if you behave. " Mello's head shoots up with a rather bright grin, "Sounds good to me," he replies quickly after Roger.

"Now please return to your-" Roger was cut off at the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello?" he says softly into the telephone. Mello leans anxiously against the desk awaiting a reply from the other line.

The elder man's face turns into a sorrowful grimace. 'Come on..Come on, what is it?!' Mello thought, disliking the face Roger made. "I see, I'll be there soon," he then pushes the phone away and stands. "Well, what's wrong? Is it about the new kid?" Mello said in a demanding tone.

"There's been an accident..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident and The Escape

_**This is a MattxMello story. In the future it will contain, yaoi (BOYxBOY), fluff, angst, and graphic pasts! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

Please excuse any bad grammar and or spelling errors! D: This is a longer chapter and I am really quite proud of it too .3.

Please comment and follow! I already have the next chapter almost finished but if you want me to finish quicker comments help! XD

_~I do not own Death Note or the character! I only own the plot of this story~_

* * *

_~One Hour Earlier~_  
As the car begins to move Matt's shivering form sits against the window, thinking about the past week.

In the span of two weeks had lost his mother, was taken away from his home, and now he was being shipped off to an orphanage. His foster home apparently couldn't "handle" another child. Bull shit. They were nice people granite, though they weren't in foster care because they loved kids and wanted to help them. They were in it purely for the money and Matt wasn't getting enough.

_Tch..Typical.._ Matt thought while making a disgusted face.

Gazing out of the foggy window he started to wonder what the next chapter would be like, would it be nice or cruel? Long or terribly short? Questions were thrown around in his head like a game. A cruel game..

"Are you cold son?" Asks the man driving. What was his name? Edwin? Yes, that sounds right.

It took a few moments for his word to register in Matt's mind. He slowly shakes his head in a 'no' manner. The young man nods, a sweet smile was placed on his face as he says, "You'll love this place. Wammy loves kids and treats each and every one like a child of his own. Most of the kids are really nice too; they smile and keep to themselves. I promise you'll love it," Edwin nods reassuringly.

Still gazing out of the window, he starts to notice the snow steadily falling from the dark gray sky. A smile crosses his face as he gently touches the window, feeling the cold glass.

He closes his eyes and drifts away in thought, happy thoughts. Thoughts of his 6th birthday when his mother gave him her beloved goggles. The colorful balloons, the chocolate cake topped with red icing, his mother twirling him around in the air at his favorite park, and his father pushing him in an old red swing.

Matt's fondest memories were interrupted by the sudden sound of tires squealing. His eyes shot open only to see the world through the eyes of a kaleidoscope. Like a top, they were spinning out of control down a road glazed over with ice. The feeling of weightlessness became known in the bottom of his stomach for less than a second. Pain was all he could feel, excruciating pain in his lower back.

Once the spinning subsided and the car seized any movement, the overwhelming blackness took over Matt. All light faded and his body went limp.

_~30 minutes later~_  
Matt's eyes flutter open and the sound of sirens cause him flinch and close his eyes once again. He hears footsteps rustling the grass and people talking. A small wine softly escapes his lips, a desperate attempt to make himself known. "Over here! He's still in here!" A man called while rushing over to the car. Apparently they had been searching outside of the car, thinking he was flung out. "It's going to be ok son, we're going to get you out!" The man said again in an assuring tone.

A few moments later they pry Matt's lifeless body out of what was left of the car. The paramedics place his bruised and bloody body onto a stretcher and into the ambulance and away they go.

* * *

"Accident? What kind of accident?" Mello asks abruptly.

"I don't know yet, Mello. But I know one thing's for sure, I need to get to the hospital." Roger replies. He grabs his keys and rushes out of the office, with Mello hot on his heels.

"Well can I come?!"

"No Mello, you cannot," Roger said simply as he proceeded to leave the orphanage, trusting L to keep the place in order.

"Fuck!" Mello exclaimed. "I bet he'd take that fucking sheep if he asked," he scowled. "Hey coco-puff, what's your deal?" Mello turns on his heels to see a lanky, crimson eyed boy with messy raven hair, he wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Stop calling me that BB!" Mello exclaimed, face turning red with anger. "Alright, alright! Just tell me why you're so angry!" Yelled 'BB'.

"A new kid's coming here, there was an accident, and NOW Roger won't let me go with him! I want to see some damn action! Some blood!" Mello said with a manic smile. "Shh! If L hears you he'll have a cow, so keep it quiet!" B said in a quiet whisper. He grabs Mello by the arm and tugs him down the hall. "What the hell?" Mello whispers. BB was a food 5 inches taller then Mello, and surely stronger. No reply came from the raven as he kept a tight squeeze on his wrist.

"Just trust me," BB said simply.

Soon the two teens end up in the, usually locked, basement. "Uhh, care to explain?" Mello said as he looked around the barely lit room. "If you want to see some action then let's go," BB said, deviously grinning. "Well I couldn't have done it better myself myself," said the blonde chocoholic.

BB pushes open the only window in the room and dust flies. Both teens cough softly. "I'll go first," Mello said quietly and climbs out. "Damn it's cold..." he shivered."Help me Coco-puff," reluctantly Mello pulls the older teen out of the window. "Damn, you're right," said the crimson eyed teen, gently rubbing his hands together.

"Well come on," Mello smirks. Both teens equally smile as they start the long and cold trek to the hospital.


End file.
